


If Anything Could Ever Be This Good Again…~

by misfitroo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Short, Shotgunning, good kush, wrote this on 4/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This written almost a year ago!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Anything Could Ever Be This Good Again…~

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This written almost a year ago!!

420 egobang cuz im trash. im also hella anxious rn so yeh.

songfic?? drabble?? nsfw?? i guess…

An ashy haze filled the room. Two hours in and Danny is out of his mind. The Foo Fighters play in the background on Danny’s little laptop. Repeating the same old love song he just couldn’t get enough of.

“Breathe out, so I can breathe you in…”

He breathed out the hazy smoke in arins face. Arin’s eyes, cloudy and hooded mumbled the lyrics and sniffed in the secondhand smoke.

“I knew, I knew you always been”

Danny suddenly pulled Arin close. Arin’s head rested on Dan’s heaving chest. They met nose to nose, smoke floating from their nostrils.

“Out of your head, out of your head insane”

Danny’s spiky stubble met his long whiskers. He was glad he never shaved. He was cuter that way. Their dry lips met, sharing their drags, and pouring the smoke and ash into each others mouths. Arin’s nose vibrated with his humming. He hummed his favorite part.

“And I wonder…”

Their cheeks grew red as the kissing intensified.

“When I sing along with you, If anything could feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again…”

Danny put out the blunt in the ash tray and laid down all the way on the messy carpet, still locking lips with Arin.

“The only thing ill ever ask of you. Will you promise not to stop till i say when…”

Their lips parted and both men let out a sigh of exhaustion as they fell asleep on the floor without a care in the world, listening to that same old song.

“She sang…”

((Song is Everlong by The Foo Fighters))


End file.
